Most of the conventional hinges usually comprise two hinge pieces (left and right) being coupled together with an axle rod going thru the dovetail-shaped sleeves, which may be disassembled if necessary. Upon being attached between the door and the door jamb, the door will be hinged on the jamb for opening and closing; however, said conventional hinges cannot have the door returning to its closed position. To close the door, a separate device must be used to fulfill the automatic return operation, such as, a hydraulic device or return spring means, etc.